themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 20
Episode 20 is the first assault on the Keroro Platoon by the Shurara Corps, wherein Putata and Mekeke infiltrate the platoon's base. Episode Summary Go big or go paint a home! It's the first, incredibly obnoxious wave of the Shurara Corps: Putata and Mekeke! Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Shurara: ThornBrain *Mekeke: MrVorhias *Lesbo #1: Mugiwara Yoshi *Lesbo #2: Thorn *Nuii: Teddy *Putata: Thorn *Fuyuki: Thorn *Keroro: Yoshi *Dokuku: ShazMyBot *Mois: codeblackhayate *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Giroro: Thorn *Kululu: Jpace92 *Tamama: Thorn *Dororo: Thorn *Aki: LillyLivers Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 159B *Episode 161 Music Used ''Keroro Gunsou'' OST *"Keroro Gunsou" - Shurara talks about the platoon; Dororo *"KERORU" - Shurara talks about Keroro, Fuyuki and Mois *"Escape Velocity 127" - Shurara addresses Keroro directly *"Alphen 10000" - Repainting the fence *"MC Keroro" - Putata *"2004MN4" - Kululu is suspicious *"Ripplet" - Saburo *"Nil Gravity" - Mekeke *"Diaspora" - Dororo fights Mekeke; Final scene Other *"Infestissumam" - Ghost - Infestissumam - Shurara *"Cossacks Are" - Scott Walker - The Drift - Shurara talks about Dororo *"A More Traditional Love Song" - ThornBrain - Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying - Keroro's chase *"Rock Lobster" - The B-52s - The B-52s - Tamama's ringtone Development Notes Scriptwriting began on January 9 immediately after the release of Tamers Abridged - Episode 1 and during production of Jetters Abridged - Episode 6. The script was completed exactly one month after it began. Recording was completed on February 17 and editing on March 1. It was not uploaded to YouTube until March 24, the Monday after Anime Boston 2014, in case TheMidnightFrogs were given a panel at the convention so they could debut the episode there. Post-Credits *Mois is stuck in a crystal. *Shurara has a nightmare. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are Thorn's 5 favourite albums of 2013, in order from #5 to #1: **''More Light'' by Primal Scream is behind Keroro's chair during Shurara's opening monologue. **''Meir'' by Kvelertak is on the wall behind Natsumi as everyone repaints the fence. **''the minutes'' by Alison Moyet is behind Keroro before Giroro sulks out of the base. **''You're Nothing'' by Iceage is a sticker on the inside of Tamama's phone. **''The Messenger'' by Johnny Marr is in the corner above Giroro before the platoon chases after Putata. *The Lesbos reappear briefly to fight about their relationship and attraction to Natsumi, calling back to their last appearance in Episode 17 where they "broke up" up with Natsumi for each other. *Shurara continues his emotional abuse of Nuii and the rest of his corps. *Shurara gives brief synopsis of the platoon members, briefly calling back to previous episodes either through his dialogue or through the footage played on the TV. The scene was written to show the differences between the Shurara Corps and the Garuru Platoon, (primarily that he has actually researched the Keroro Platoon and knows how they work when Garuru did not), and to act as a small introduction to SFA for new viewers. **Shurara's synopsis of Giroro mentions his allergies to cats, first mentioned in Episode 7, and Giroro's eating of said cats, a recurring joke in Ask GiroDoro. ***Shurara also mentions Giroro's poor aim, first fully addressed in Episode 17. Giroro uses this to his advantage later by playing the odds of landing a good shot to kill Putata. **Tamama has recently started eating large quantities of food, a hint towards her pregnancy. Her pissy sarcasm towards Giroro later is also a hint towards the pregnancy's effect on her hormones. ***Shurara refers to Tamama as "he" to point out that only the platoon and the humans know that Tamama is a girl. **Shurara calls back to Fuyuki's line about hitting a bike with a tree from Episode 2, and apparently he was the tree. **Shurara says he snagged a trick from the Garuru Platoon to take care of Mois, referring to them capturing her in an Angol Crystal in Episode 18. It's later shown in the Post-Credits that someone used it on Mois offscreen. **Shurara says Dororo is "made of disease", referring both to his all-inclusive disease status and Pururu's description of him in Episode 11. *Shurara gives away his plans to the platoon for the second time, the first in Episode 19. *Several jokes are made about how Putata's name is similar to "puta", the Spanish word for "bitch". He is introduced as Keroro is saying "puto pendejo", and Keroro calls him the wrong names "Vaginana" and "Chunkymonkeymonkey". *Putata's line "2 + 2 is Putata, oh yeah!" is a subtle reference to recurring joke number 4. *Mekeke, while controlling Kululu, does not have the names of the platoon down, so he repeatedly gets their names wrong. *Keroro calls back to him emphatically calling Dororo "BRO" in Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset. *Mekeke and Putata mention Kululu's lotion obsession. *The Keroro and Kululu clone heads insult the two, and Keroro's reaction is a play on his selfishness and ego, how he usually treats others poorly, and how he is now having it turned back on him. *Giroro grunts "NURRR" while pulling on the trapdoor. The noise has previously been droned by characters while they stand around with their mouths hanging open. *Dororo calls back to his failed uses of the Giant Ninja Fuck You Star in Episode 18 and SFA: Reset, while failing to make it work for a third time. *Giroro performs a "flail barrage", a callback to his "flail pistol" from Episodes 17 and 18. *Kululu's line, "Well that's one of them down", is quoted from his son Tororo in Episode 18. Other Jokes and References *Shurara says that Kululu entered DeVry's master degree program, but dropped out "because it wasn't real". Travis and Thorn previously made a shot at DeVry in Jetters Abridged - Episode 1. *Keroro calls Mekeke a "spider janitor", a reference to a Skype call between Yoshi, Travis, Thorn and Olivia. It was also referenced in Travis' Let's Play of Bioshock Infinite on TheStrawhatNO!. Reception As of April 4, 2014, the episode had 291 likes, 0 dislikes, and 71 favourites - as of August 14, 2016 it has 635 likes and 6 dislikes. Additional Trivia *ShazMyBot, the voice of Dokuku for this episode, is a fellow member of Revy Moonshine's abridging group, Gutted Wren Studios. *The episode is dedicated to friend of the team MrFailGame, who died in September 2013 between episodes. He was the subject of a running credits gag in Season 2, and he was the one-time voice of Saburo, a rarely-used character who makes a significant appearance in this episode. *Thorn hoped to premiere the episode, with some censoring, at Anime Boston, but the team did not make it into the schedule. He uploaded the censored con version to Thorn's Archives as an extra. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes